Robert & Rachel
by Chariana
Summary: I was bored so please be nice. Plus I wanted to make a Chase/Rachel story but couldn't think of anything so I just thought of one I wasn't going to but hey why not *shrugs* R&R anon. can review too :


**I feel sort of ashamed that I'm writing a Chase/Rachel Fic because I'm in love with both Chirteen and Stachel McBerry (Steve/Rachel) oh well hehe.**

"Well your nose is broken-"

"What? It can't be!" She yelled shocked he chuckled at how badly she reacted she blushed quickly looking down

"Don't worry it will heal just...What happened anyway?" He asked curious

"My ex wacked me in my; nose." She explained he was shocked

"Want me to call the police?" He asked she gave him a confused look and shook her head

"No y-you thought I meant abusively didn't you?" She asked he nodded

"Yeah sort of the way you said it."

"I'm-" Her phone cut her off. Chase felt a little ashamed that he had a crush on the eighteen year old there was a fourteen age difference but she was beautiful he thought to himself. Chase dragged Foreman with him to McKinley High

"I hate you for dragging me along." Foreman spat Chase rolled his eyes he watched as Rachel sadly sat in the stands of the auditorium she was disappointed she was not in what she was in when she came to the hospital when they saw her she was in a skirt, a animal sweater, knee high socks, and penny loafers when Chase last saw her she was in jeans, a long sleeve, and ballet flats. Foreman waited in the car while Chase caught up with Rachel

"Dr. Chase what are you doing here?" She asked worried he talked to her Quinn glared _why is that hot guy talking to Stubbles and not me? _She thought to herself Chase and Rachel hugged

"So is this a yes?" He asked hopeful she pecked his cheek

"What do you think?" She asked pulling away a little he smirked at her she smiled

"Oh how I wish we were in my apartment right now." He whispered his lip quivered she giggled he left the school.

"So who is he what does he do how old is he?" Quinn asked hounding the brunette with questions she didn't wanna answer and was pretty sure Chase wouldn't want her to answer Rachel just ignored her as she walked to her locker

"Sorry Fabray I can't answer those." Rachel said shrugging

"Why; not?" Quinn yelled

"Because...Why do you even care you've got Finn be happy." She muttered

"Because why would someone as hot as that guy and be as old as him be with...you?" She asked smug she put her hands on her hips _she's right. Why is he with me? _ Rachel asked herself she left school. Robert came home and heard sniffling he looked around for Rachel but didn't see her he walked into the bedroom and saw Rachel under a cover on top of a cover and the comforter over her. Robert slid under the covers Rachel cuddled up to him

"What's wrong babe?" He asked worried Rachel always would melt under his accent she stopped crying long enough to ask him why he was with her and then started crying again before he could tell her. Robert was stunned that Rachel would even ask why he was in love with her

"Oh my god y-you don't love me do you?" She said getting out of bed she looked at him he sat up

"No! I-I...Why are you even asking me: this? You know why." He said she shook her head

"I'm afraid of being hurt." She said looking down he slid across the bed to her he grabbed her hips

"I will never hurt you I'm not that jerk Finn." He said kissing her she smiled. Rachel looked at her nose she felt insecure about it she sighed Robert wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck she smiled he turned her around making her face him he kissed her nose making her shut her eyes and giggle.

I watched as stubbles walked into school she had more bounce in her step her clothes were different she wasn't wearing her normal clothes she was wearing a pair of black skinnies with a rip or two, a hot pink halter, a black cardigan, and sneakers her hair up in a high ponytail. I walked up to her

"Hey: babe." I said with a smirk she rolled her eyes

"I'm not your _babe_." She said coldly

"Why because some doctor: fixes your nose you just stay around to repay him with sex?" I said angry she scoffed and walked off I hit the lockers and left the school. I saw Rachel's car pull up she didn't get out I thought it was odd and headed out I was officially off from work I walked up to the dark blue car I saw her face buried in her arm on the steering wheel her shoulders jerked up and down.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" I asked after a while of nothing but hear _my_ girl cry she soaked a part of my shirt she pulled away she looked her worse (If it was possible) I've seen

"...It's nothing..."

"Rachel quit lying! I'm not some moron from your school who will believe that I know your crying for a reason now tell me." I said angry with her I had stood up walking around the room

"I..." She stuttered out what happened

"You aren't doing that are you?" He asked she shook her head. Rachel kissed me

"I..."

"I love you Rachel." I said she smiled and kissed me more roughly hungrily

"I know it seems like I was lying about not using you for sex or repaying you like that and now this but...I just want you badly." She whispered the last part in my ear she smirked at me I kissed her. I loved that about Rachel how she could go from sweet and romantic kisses to these lust filled and hungry kissed that craved my lips how she could act all innocent around her moron classmates but was completely different around me.

The end


End file.
